Druella
Character Synopsis Druella, styled Fourth Princess of the Demon Realm and Mistress of Lescatie, is one of the eight characters with personal profiles in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens and a dedicated short story in Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. A lilim of the monsters' 'extremist faction', she is committed to "aggressively expanding the demon realm", and in this vein she was the primary architect of the conquest of the Theocracy of Lescatie. Druella personally monsterized several of its most powerful heroines during the conquest, including Wilmarina Noscrim, Francisca Lescatie, and Mersé Dascaros. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C '| '''2-C ' '''Verse: Monster Girl Encloypedia Name: Druella Gender: Female Age: Unknown, probably in the centuries Classification: Daughter of The Demon Lord, Monster Girl | Demon Lord Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Lilims have the ability to manipulate Demonic Energy), Life-Force Absorption (Can sap the essence of an opponet and feed themselves through said methods), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Capable of creating Spiritual Realms, entire realities), Creation (Monster Girls are capable of creation of locations and realms), Magic, Empathic Manipulation (Charm Spells can seduce other beings and give them desire), Biological Manipulation (Can decided the genes and biological traits a monster girl has upon birth), Space-Time Manipulation (Spiritual Realms have their own Time-Spaces, with time flowing strangely and space distorting widly), Mind Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can turn a human into a servant of The Demon Lord and can corrupt whatever morality that had prior to enslavement), Reality Warping (The appearance and scale of a Spiritual Realm can be altered by a Lilim), Physics Manipulation (Can decide the laws and physics of how their realms function), Void Manipulation (Through Void Magic, she can attack with nothingness itself and remove an opponent from reality), Fire Manipulation (Mana Shot and Fire Magic in general conjures flames that attack the soul), Power Nullification (Spell Break involves it’s user completely negating an opponents special abilities), Teleportation (Can achieve this through teleportation spells), Creation (Space Creation Spell grants a user the ability to give shape to things through thought alone), resistant to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Can resist charm spells and being converted into a slave) Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Should be comparable to Lilim , who are capable of creating entire Spiritual Realms with their seperate Space-Time Continuums. in addition is also directly comparable to The Fallen God, who can distort Time on a Universal Scale) | '''Multi-Universe Level '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, comparable to the original one, who maintains the stability of the current multiverse, including the various realms and parallel dimensions that inhabit existence. In addition a Demon Lord is said to be roughly on par with The Chief God themselves) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Far superior to Angels, who can traverse from heaven, which is an entire universe to the human world with nothing more than a stray thought in mind) | 'Immeasurable '(Naturally inhabits the void, which predated all of existence including time. Placed on the same level as The Chief God, who exists outside of natural reality and also existed in the void) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+ '(On par with The Fallen God, who herself can distort all of Time across the entire universe. Directly on par with Lilim, who can create entire spiritual realms that contain it's own Space-Time Continuum) | 'Multi-Universal '(Inherits all the powers of The Demon Lord, who governs the existence of the entire Multiverse, which consists of numerous realms and dimensions that are parallel to one another. Demon Lords also possessess the ability to create an entirely new multiverse from scratch) 'Durability: Universe Level+ '(Shouldn't be any less durable than Lilim, who are tied to their respective Spiritual Realms and can cause them to be destroyed through their deaths. In addition similar demons such as The Fallen God can survive having Time distorted on a Universal Scale) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Equally as durable as the original Demon Lord) '''Stamina: Varies. 'Lilims like most Monster Girls rely on the amount of essence they have at the momen 'Range: Universal+ '(Able to distort entire universes including their Space-Times) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Lilim are high ranking Demons who are capable of creating complex structures and leading entire armies of enslaves monster girls. In addition Lilim have more knowledge than humans) '''Weaknesses: Relies on the amount of essence they have, which acts as nourishment Version: Druella | New Demon Lord ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demonic Energy' manipulation: As a Lilim, she can manipulate the demonic energy presents in herself, the air or her followers. This has multiples applications, like making it solid to forms tentacles, transforming the body and mind of those filled by it including healing wounds and even interact with ethereal ghosts. *'Magic:' Although rarely shown, Druella possibly has access to normal type of magic too. For example, one of her sister (or her mother) had burned away a part of a forest long ago. It wouldn't be a stretch to think Druella has access to such things too. *'Corruption:' By injecting Demonic Energy in someone or something, she can transforms their mind and body to be lascivious succubi monster like herself. If someone physically touch condensed DE like her tentacles, the transformation can be nearly instant. The contact with solid DE itself can overwhelms a being with pleasure that they become paralyzed, to the point of passing out for most normal being. Corrupted being are not only brainwashed into being Druella's slave, they also are completely vulnerable to Druella's manipulation of DE, meaning she can shape them as she wants. *'Charm Magic:' As a Lilim, she posses highly powerful charm magic. Even without using any magic or powers at all, she can forces men to succumb to her breathtaking beauty. Seems like this is an effect of her beauty and not a direct mind attack, so it possibly wouldn't be blocked by usual mind-protection. If her naturals charms aren't good enough, she can uses magic to passively increase her charm or outright mind control someone with them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Books Category:Monster Girl Encloypedia Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Succubi Category:Royal Characters Category:Princess Category:Demi-Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Life-Force Users Category:Creation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 2